Unexpected Guest
by Maseth
Summary: During the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny gets pulled along for the adventure. Harry Finds it difficult to concentrate on horcruxes.  Is she a help or does she just get in the way?  Rated T for later implied content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this fanfic picks up at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'm incorporating a few aspects of a few fanfics that I liked. This is my first real fan fiction so let me know what you think.**

**(from book)**

Harry did not know where to begin, but it did not matter, at that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and drew their wands. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed.

Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"

As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides -

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, half sobbing as she and Harry were buffered by terrified guests: Harry seized her hand to make sure they weren't separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or something more sinister he did not know -

**(sorry, just had to get the setting)**

"Ginny! No!" Hermione shouted. He felt the familiar, gut wrenching feeling of apparation. The air in his lungs got distinctively colder as he gasped for air. Looking around, he realized they were on a semi-empty street.

"Where are we?" Gasped Ron looking up.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change. Ginny, you'll need to find somewhere to stay." Harry hadn't noticed until then that Ginny was there too. He was relieved that she was safe, but he knew she'd be in danger if she stayed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ginny demanded.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded. "It's not safe, and if I lost yo-

"I know what you're looking for." Ginny said flatly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken aback by this. "You don't think Mum destroyed all the extendable ears do you?"

"You don't understand." Hermione started. "it's going to be extremely dange-

"Dangerous?" Ginny scoffed. "And learning defensive magic behind the ministry's back wasn't?"

"That was-

"Or flying by threstles to London?"

"It wasn't-

"Or sneaking into the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes, that-

"Or breaking into the Hall of Prophecy?"

"You were-

"Or fighting a hoard of Death Eaters?"

"We didn't plan on-

"And then I had to stand by and watch Harry try to take on Voldemort!"

"Yes, but Dumbledor-

"This time, I'm not taking a sideline. I'm going with you."

The four of them stepped into an alleyway to change clothes. They each took a turn under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"We didn't plan on any of that Ginny." Harry said as she took her turn under the cloak. At this she threw the cloak off midway through changing. She stormed up to Harry in just her T-shirt and her knickers.

"So if you planned on there being a fight, you would have made me stay at Hogwarts and hide? Should I have crawled under my bed and hoped you came back safely?

"That's not what I meant." Harry stammered

"Well I have news for you Harry Potter," Hermione winced as she said his name. They had previously agreed on names to use in public. "You taught me how to fight, not hide. I didn't hide when we went to the ministry, and I won't hide now!"

Ginny continued getting dressed silently fuming. She didn't bother with the invisibility cloak since she was already out form under it half naked.

Ron picked up the cloak and quickly changed. When they all finished, they all set off to find a safe place to make a plan. They need to get off the street. They made their way to a cafe. It was mostly empty except for a waitress who looked as if she'd prefer any other job in London.

They moved to a table away from the waitress to plan in privet. As the waitress approached, they ordered four cappuccinos. They came up with various ideas, but none them seemed plausible.

After a minute or two, Ron said, "You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross -"

"Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!"

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?"

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" They relapsed into a prickly silence. The gum-chewing waitress shuffled over and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos: As Harry was invisible, it would have looked odd to order him one. A pair of burly workmen entered the caf? and squeezed into the next booth. Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order."

"Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" asked Ron.

"I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.

"Well, as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been arrested already. God, that's revolting," Ron added after one sip of the foamy, grayish coffee. The waitress had heard; she shot Ron a nasty look as she shuffled off to take the new customers' orders. The larger of the two workmen, who was blond and quite huge, now that Harry came to look at him, waved her away. She stared, affronted.

Harry recognized them; they were death eaters featured on several wanted posters in Diagon Ally. "DOWN!" Harry shouted.

Just in time. Two curses whizzed passed at that moment. Harry was the first to counter attack using a knock-back jinx to send the taller man over the counter. The other man Let loose another curse that nearly hit Hermione in the face. Ginny cast a hex that knocked the second man out cold as the first man got to his feet. He quickly caused two explosions in quick succession. The waitress, semi-aware of what was going on, ran from the cafe screaming something about "I knew I shouldn't have drank the damn vodka!"

Harry cast a stunning jinx at the same time as Ron. The death eater took the full blast of both spells. He was lifted momentarily in midair before being thrown through the kitchen door and into a large sink full of water.

After a moment, Hermione quickly pulled the blinds with a simple spell. Hermione and Ginny quickly ran forward to modify the death eater's and the staff's memories while Harry repaired the broken equipment and Ron stuffed a bag with buns, rolls and pastries.

They had to work quickly. Hermione and Ginny joined Harry in repairing the damage. As they worked. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny stretching to repair a broken ceiling tile. He wondered how he was going to convince her to go home without her going into another rage.

**Well there's chapter 1 for you. Hope you like it. **

**Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Ginny that came up with the idea; they'd go to Grimmauld Place. Only the order knew of it's importance, and under the circumstances, weren't likely to show up. It was the perfect place to lay low. They apperated from the cafe's kitchen. Grimmauld Place looked the same, if not more run down since their last visit. They made sure to apperate onto the stairs to avoid notice. As they entered, the dust stirred causing them to choke. "I guess Kreature decided to clear out." Harry noted. "Good thing too." Ron added. "Bloody git creeps me out." "Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Well it's true." Ron retorted. "And the thing smelled too." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's make sure we're not alone." And with that she set off to the kitchen while Ginny headed to the stairs. "I will never understand why she defends those things so obsessively." Ron said as he watched Hermione leave. The house was empty except for dust and the occasional dead doxy. It looked as if Mandungas Fletcher had cleaned the place out. Harry found Ginny on the second floor in the room she used to sleep in. She was on her old bed looking out the greasy window at the dark street below. "You're going to make me go back aren't you?" Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking. Then something occurred to Harry. "Didn't your dad something a few weeks ago about the trace on most kids is automatically removed in the event of a ministry takeover?" "How does that help me?" Ginny said depressed. "It seems to me that you're safer here than going back to Hogwarts." Ginny looked at him gleaming. She jumped up and kissed him. He wasn't expecting her reaction and jumped, startled. "is that true?" Ron's voice questioned from the door. "Harry, with you know who in charge now, the ministry will be after you. This is the most dangerour place for to be right now." "the death eaters surely question everyone at the wedding. They're sure to know of our relationship and won't hesitate to use her to get to me. Since she isn't save either way, we should let her decide." "I'm staying here." Ginny said promptly. Ron looked annoyed. "Ginny, if you go with us, you will be in more danger than ever before. This is bigger than going to the ministry. You do realize we're hunting down you-know-who, don't you?" "I know. But I refuse to hide under the bed while my brother, my boyfriend and my brother's girlfriend go off to find horcruxes." "How did you-" but Ginny cut Ron off. "I heard you three planning. I even went through your books to find out what you were talking about." Harry remembered that his sack had been a mess a few days before and that a t-shirt was missing. "so you're the one that took-" Ginny's ears turned red and she turned her face away. Ron looked annoyed but gave in. "Hermione is cooking in the kitchen. We'll have a meeting after we eat. Harry, could I talk to you?" "Harry followed ron into the hallway and up the stairs. Ginny's POV Ginny was ecstatic. Harry and Ron actually agreed to let her go with them. She knew she was in a world of danger, but she didn't care. She ran over to the closet to see that the clothes she'd left on her last visit were still there. She grabbed her favorite top and skirt and took off to the shower. She was practically walking on air as she undressed. She didn't have to stay behind. She could go with Harry, Ron and Hermione on their most wild and dangerous adventure yet. She smiled as she lathered soap into her hair. Just the thought of helping to defeat Voldemort caused her to grin. She finished washing and dried off. She got dressed and magically applied makeup. She knew it wasn't a date but she wanted to make it up to Harry for convincing Ron to let her go. A sudden wave of fear hit her. She was helping to track down and defeat the most evil, most powerful wizard alive. If they came face to face, he could kill her or Harry with a flick of his wand. She also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Harry on the spot if given the chance. This, the thought of seeing Harry, Ron or Hermione killed was her worst fear. She thought of her family; Fred, Saint George, Bill, Charlie and her parents. She might never see them again. No, she thought. You're fight for them. You're here to keep them safe. And as long as Voldemort's out there, you have something to fight for. She walked down to the kitchen with a renewed hope. She Listed what she fought for in her head. She fought for Her family. She fought for Ron and Hermione. She fought for Hogwarts. She fought for Dumbledore's Army. She fought for Harry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I really didn't think I'd make it to chapter 3. I know the chapters have been short so far but I'm working on some new ideas. I had to redo chapter 2 because it got WAY out of hand. So here's chapter 3.**

One month later

(this is after the run in with dung and all)

Harry's POV

Ginny walked into the kitchen as Hermione set the last plate down. Harry was looking over a blueprint to the Ministry of Magic while Ron tried to perfect casting a distraction spell.

"Anything new?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down across from him.

"I was able to get into the supply storage area. But without special permission, we can't even take stuff out of the room. However I did find out that if you put something under the invisibility cloak, you can get it out." Ginny pulled four notebooks out from under her cloak. "These notebooks all show the same thing. I could write something in one and you'd all see it."

Harry looked with interest as Ginny wrote in one notebook and her handwriting appeared in another. "It reminds me of Tom Riddle's journal, except we're not talking to an evil wizard."

"That's what it reminds me of too, but I checked, no weird crazy spells on these." Ginny said.

Ginny passed the notebooks around. They were small enough to fit into their pockets. Harry stuffed the journal into his pocket. "What else did you find out?"

"Well I finally made it down to the ninth floor. They have it guarded well. There were at least a dozen aurors blocking the door. I found Umbridge's office on the second floor. Apparently they're telling everyone that muggle borns are just muggles that stole magic."

"That's horrible." Hermione gasped.

"And," Ginny continued. "They're putting them all under trial in the courtrooms in front of none other than the fat toad."

"Umdridge?" Ron asked dully as he looked over from his spell work.

Ginny began to eat the mushroom soup Hermione had made. "That's about all I got. Do we need to change the plan?"

"No." Harry said. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny, Ron and Hermione asked together in shock.

"Whether we plan for a week or a month, the only way we'll get to Voldemort is if we ho for it. So we'll leave tomorrow morning. Do you have everything ready Hermione?"

"Just about. I can get the rest of it done tonight."

"Good." Harry said. "Ginny, do you have the uniforms done?"

"I finished them last night." Ginny replied. "We're ready."

"Okay." Harry replied. "We should all get some rest. We'll leave at the planned time."

Hermione and Ginny walked upstairs. Ron had just realized there was food and began stuffing his face with the soup.

As Harry sat down on his bed, possibilities of how this could go wrong flooded his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts kept flowing through his mind. _What if someone recognizes us? What if we run into Voldemort? What if something happens to Ron, Hermione or Ginny?_

"Are you okay?" came Ginny's voice from the door.

Harry looked up. She was wearing the t-shirt that she had taken from his trunk. It was originally handed down to harry from Dudly's old clothes. Now on Ginny, It hung down to her knees. Her red hair was a mess. It looked as if she were having trouble sleeping.

"Just thinking about tomorrow." Harry admitted.

"Me too." she said as she walked over and sat in his lap. "There's so much that could go wrong. What if we don't make it back?"

"We will." Harry assured her, not quite believing it himself. "We'll make it back. And, we'll have a horcrux with us."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely." Harry said. "Now, We need to get to sleep." Harry laid down. Ginny got up to go to her room, but stopped halfway to the door. After a pause, she turned around and climbed into the bed with Harry.

"Come on Ginny." Harry protested. "You need to sleep in your bed."

"No." she said quickly. "This may be our last chance to be together."

"Ginny, We'll be fine."

"I'm not taking that chance."

_Of course we'll be fine_, Harry thought. _I will always fight to keep her safe. As long as I have her to come home to, I'll fight my hardest._

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. He could a smile on her face.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, too" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke up before Harry did. She got dressed in the outfit they had previously agreed on and walked down to the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table ignoring their toast. Ron looked up to acknowledge Ginny.

"Isn't that Harry's shirt?" Ron asked.

Ginny felt her ears heat up. "Must have gotten mixed up in the laundry." she said hoping he didn't press the issue.

Ron went back to ignoring his breakfast. He looked just as nervous as she was.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ginny asked. She had been worried about that since they to decided to infiltrate the ministry. "I mean... Do you really think there's a horcrux there?"

"We don't really have much of a choice." Hermione sighed. "That's where Umbridge is most likely to be and we need that horcrux." Seeing the worried look on Ginny's face, she added, "We've gotten into the ministry before, and, we've been sneaking in under cover almost daily for a month. We've studied the schedule and habits of dozens of employees including the minister. We've made a plan that should merge seamlessly into their schedule. Nothing will go wrong."

"I hope so." Ginny said not entirely convinced. She picked at her toast for a while unable to bring herself to eat, She wasn't sure if she did. After what felt like an hour, she got up and headed to the door. "I'm going to go wake Harry up."

**Harry's POV**

"Kill the spare!" Voldemort's voice shouted. There was a flash of green light.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he watched Cedric's body fall.

"Avada Kadavra" Snape said. Dumledore rose off the ground and fell backwards off the tower.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice shouted sounding panicked, "Harry, get up."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny sitting next to him on the bed. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked stroking the hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Just... Bad dream." Harry Stammered trying to catch his breath. The dreams were becoming worse and more frequent. "What time is it?"

"Four. Ron and Hermione are ready downstairs." she looked towards the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, she looked genuinely concerned. "As long as I know you're safe, I'll be okay." He meant what he said. He was the reason Ginny was in this mess and he would make sure she was safe.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front door. With their disguises, they looked like normal wizards. Harry was the hardest to disguise since he was now on wanted posters all over the wizarding world. Even muggle news stations were offering a reward for him.

They were disguised as a maintenance crew sent to repair an office overlooking the entrance hall. When the death eaters had taken over a month earlier, a lot of damage had been done and there were many crews sent to repair them.

A cool breeze met their faces as they stepped out into the open air. Careful not to step off the front steps, they grabbed each other's arms ready to depart.

Ron looked across the street where a couple of death eaters had stationed themselves three weeks earlier. They had been staring at the spot there number 12 was supposed to be.

_Do they know we're here?_ Ron thought to himself.

Ron felt the familiar pull on his gut as they apperated out. They landed in an alley a few blocks from the ministry. It was to dangerous to apperate straight in or to use floo powder, so they decided to use the visitor's entrance like many other repair crews did so often.

It was a cool day and the wind made Ron wish he had brought thicker clothes. The walk took longer than he had anticipated, but he kept his mouth shut. This wasn't the time to complain about the cold.

"Spare a pound, mate?" Came a voice from the side of the street. A strangely dressed man was sitting on the side of the road. He was in ragged clothes and looked severally beaten. His shoes were missing and his feet were blistered and scared.

"Sorry, mate." Harry said disguising his voice. "Gave it all to my girl, and she lost it all." Ron hid his smile when Ginny's face went red. As he passed he realized who it was.

"Hey, Ben." Ron called by their pre-planned names. "Look who we got here."

Harry looked over and realized at once who it was. Dean Thomas.

Dean looked startled at being realized. He was on the streets pretending to be a homeless muggle. Harry handed him a small sack of galleons. "Not safe to be this close to the ministry" He added as he walked off. Dean looked after him shocked.

"Don't go back to Hogwarts." Ron murmured to Dean.

"I'll get away mister, I'll keep out of London." and with that, Dean got up and ran down an alley and disapperated

The rest of the trip to the visitor's entrance was uneventful. It was difficult to fit the four of them into the phone booth but nowhere near as it was to fit half of the DA into it three years ago. Still, it looked difficult for harry to pick up the dummy phone and dial the numbers 6-2-4-4-2.

When prompted, Harry told the magic voice that they were there to help rebuild the destroyed offices. The coin slot spit out four badges without names that read:

**MANUAL LABOR**

Hermione looked revolted by it, but pinned it to her robes anyway. For a few moments as the elevator mooned, Ginny protested that she wouldn't wear the badge, but promptly put it on when she say that Harry was wearing his. "Got to look the part don't we?" she added blushing.

They walked across the entrance hall to the reception desk. The clerk behind desk looked distracted by a pile of papers almost as tall as she was. She barely looked up as they walked up. "Names?" she asked flatly.

"Tito Butler" Harry said in an American accent. "Ted Wright and Jasmine and Justice Sheffield." he continued indicating Ginny, Hermione and Ron in turn. "We were called in to help rebuild some offices I think."

The desk clerk looked at a list of names. She looked up with a slight look of confusion. "I don't see your names on today's worker list. Are you sure that you were scheduled for today?"

"You're up Gin- err- Ted." Ron mumbled.

"Let me get this straight." Ginny started. "You call us up all the way from Alaska, We take four portkeys to get here having to wait for an hour in Baghdad, Iraq. Do you have any idea how they treat Americans there? And, now we get here to be told that we're not on the list?"

Ron had to struggle to hide a smirk.

"Do you have the letter we sent you?" the desk clerk said looking taken aback.

"No." Ginny continued, seeming more frustrated. "We left them in _Alaska _because we thought, being the British ministry of magic, you might be able to keep track of a few names on a piece of paper!"

"I'm sorry," the desk clerk said, clearly insulted. "but for me to let you in, I need proof that we hired you. If you could return home and-"

"Return home?" Ron joined trying to keep an American accent. It was more difficult than he thought it would be. "Perhaps you didn't hear her. She said we came here from _Alaska _as in the America. We came over here because your ministry asked us to help rebuild some offices. We come over here to _another country,_ no, another _continent__,_ only to be told to ho home. Do you realize that it's midnight where I'm from and I have work in the morning? We don't have time to pop back and forth between countries because you can't keep track of a few names."

The desk clerk was really embarrassed now. She let them pass without much more incident. They acted at first as if they were heading to the demolished offices, but, once in the elevator, they took off the MANUAL LABOR pins and pocketed them. Having visitor's pins just drew unnecessary attention. Harry and Ginny got off at the second floor. Ron and Hermione made their way to Umbridge's office. After another floor, the elevator door opened and Ron had to stop himself from panicking. Before them stood the evil wizard himself; Voldemort.

"Are you sure he's here?" Ginny asked as they searched the floor for Arthur Weasley. "I mean, he never works on Tuesdays. We should come back tomorrow.

"We checked his schedule," Harry assured her. "he's definitely here today."

"Maybe he's been transferred to another department again?" Ginny offered. "I mean, they did move him up when dumbledore died."

"With Voldemort in charge, he won't get any more promotions." Harry said. "Maybe he got demoted?"

After ten more minutes, they gave up and went to find Ron and Hermione. This wasn't going to be a good infiltration for them if they didn't at least find the horcrux. They made their way to Umbridge's office. Ginny stood guard as Harry went inside to search.

The office looked exactly as her office at Hogwarts looked; pink. Pictures of cats covered the walls. Harry noticed a locked chest in the corner. He didn't bother using magic to open it, he knew it wouldn't work. He bent down and started picking the lock.

"I said where is he?" Voldemort shrieked as Bellatrix cut into Hermione's arm. Hermione screamed in pain as the jagged knife cut into her. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I won't tell you!" Hermione yelled as Belletrix paused. Voldemort had been questioning them for almost half an hour now. Bellatrix seemed to love torturing Hermione, but all Voldemort cared about was finding Harry.

"If you don't tell me, "Voldemore said in a calm, almost taunting voice. "I'll kill your friend here." He gestured in Ron's direction. "We don't want that do we?"

"Don't tell him!" Ron shouted from somewhere she couldn't see. She heard the thud of someone punching him.

"Screw you!" She screamed at Voldemort.

"That's not very nice," Voldemort said. I guess I'll have to teach you to be nice. CRUCIO!" Pain shot through every inch of her body. It was as if every inch of her body was on fire. She wanted the pain to end. She would do anything to end the pain. "WHERE IS HE" She heard Voldemort shriek.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed back.

The pain ended. She gasped for breath as Voldemort spoke.

"Maybe I've gone about this the wrong way." He said clearly struggling to control his rage. "Maybe you'll talk if I do this. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted pointing his wand in Ron's direction.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked as she heard the thud of Ron hitting the floor. She kept screaming, pleading for Ron to be alive. She was barely able to hear Voldemort's commands to tell him where Harry was.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort shouted. Pain shot through her once more. It hurt worse that anything she had ever experienced before. After a few minutes of continuous pain, she blacked out.

The air was cool on her face. There was a pale light on her eyelids. Her arms were numb and she couldn't move them.

_Am I dead? _Hermione Thought. _Did Voldemort kill me?_

She opened her eyes. She was in the tent that she had packed the day they left.

"Ron!" she gasped jumping out of bed. As she stood, her legs gave out from under her.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped from across the tent and ran over to catch her. She was to late. Hermione's knees hid the hard floor and cracked. Hermione barely felt the pain as Ginny rushed to get her back on the bed and repair her knee.

"You need to stay in bed for a while." Ginny said. "They did a real number on you. When you're up to it, we need to talk about where to find Ron; we were able to pull out but we didn't get Ron. Harry and I are planning to-"

"Don't bother." Hermione said, depressed. "He's dead. Voldemort killed him."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, looking terrorfied.

Hermione nodded trying not to look Ginny in the eye. It was hard enough not to break down and cry, but tears came to her eyes at Ginny's reaction.

"NOOO!" Ginny shrieked. "NO! He can't be gone!" Ginny crawled onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Harry took the first watch. Ginny and Hermione were taking Ron's loss to hard at the moment to take watch. Harry felt it too, A few times, he had even found himself crying. _This is my fault, _Harry thought. _I pulled him along on this suicide mission. _He only had one choice. He had to hunt down all the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. And, he had to do it alone. Hermione and Ginny were in more danger than anyone else in the world save for Harry himself.

The answer was simple; Tomorrow, he had to tell Hermione and Ginny to make themselves safe. He knew that they would both argue and refuse to go. Even though he'd be jeopardising his friendship with Hermione and his relationship with Ginny, He had to make sure they were safe.

They had to go home.

**Sorry, it took me a few days. I was working and didn't have as much time to write as I hoped. I've got a day off tomorrow, so I should at least get half of chapter 5 done. I'd really like to hear your ideas and feedback.**


End file.
